Reign of Angels
by ruinedkuria
Summary: A defiant young Genome escapes from his master and finds himself in another world. As he immerses himself into new cultures and becomes haunted by his master's obsession he learns that he will do anything in his power to prevent the death of a planet.
1. Kuja

I hope that those of you who read this enjoy it. C&C would be great too cause then at least I'd know what you think of what I'm doing...**

* * *

**

**Kuja**

location: Terra

The room glowed blue. It glowed blue even this deep beneath the earth and he hated it. It was there as a reminder to the loss of his will the moment his heart began to beat, that every second of his life was created for the purpose of servitude, just as the sight of his detestable tail, just as the manacles that bind his ankle and wrists and the pain serve as a reminder that he must not overstep his bounds.

He rested his heavy head against the cold metal bars of his cage prison, the chains clinked harshly as he shifted, and he chuckled softly to himself.

The solitude too was as much punishment as the beatings and the pain. It was intended to teach him a lesson of subservience, weaken his will, and break his resistance and his mind. But the monster had forgotten one important factor in this pitiful, hateful, systematic equation of his: Kuja was a genetic anomaly.

He was not just another mindless drone but a complete individual with an awareness of his own. Ironic that what initially placed him here played a key role in his endurance. He was able to reason out Garland's motives behind his actions, distance himself from the heavy hands, the repeated empty words and phrases carved into memory, the occasion dry-fucking, and hide safely behind indifferent logic.

As for the matter of the Genomes, they do not talk; they only answer in short efficient sentences. They were for chores and reporting, for task taking and nothing more. Solitude here was as good as the solitude he experienced every single day of his life.

Footsteps sounded down the barren hall crashing louder onto the paved floor as its source drew closer.

Garland looked the part of a wraith, Kuja thought. A tall shadow supporting the balding head of the only other sentient being on this cursed planet. The pale sickly color of the man's skin and white flowing beard clashed strikingly alongside the uniform black cape and armor.

The withered man opened the cage door, crouching down in front of the Genome youth. A large armored hand caught his chin, tilting his head up to meet a pair of old red eyes that burned with an intensity Kuja had never seen before in his keeper. A long second of the two studying the other passed when a bright light enveloped the boy and the welts and bruises faded from sight.

The hand dropped from his face but the glowing eyes never wavered. They stared through him, assessed his soul, his worth and they smiled a taunting smile that thin lips could only imitate.

"Have you learned your lesson Kuja?"

No reply was given.

"Very well," Garland murmured, unlocking the manacles and pulling them both up in one smooth move. "Come. I will show you something."

They walked down deepening pathways, lower and lower into the deepest of the laboratories where only the faintest of the ethereal blue glowed.

They stopped in front of the only occupied glass tube.

"What do you think of my masterpiece?"

An infant Genome floated amongst the perflurocarbon, small with a tuft of blond hair, no different from the others.

"It is nothing original."

"But he is." Garland gently caressed the glass tubing. "The answer to all my five thousand years of searching has come to fruitation. A Genome of immeasurable powers with strength enough to disrupt the cycle of souls."

Then, soon, Terra will be restored..."

The boy stood still, his every outward demeanor showed calm acceptance as he faced the Terran's rant. Yet inside, he seethed with roiling anger and, he admitted with some reluctance, hurt. So he was to be replaced.

What was the purpose of his life if it was to be barely used and discarded? Was he nothing but a whim of Garland's, made with a soul, a spirit, only to be enslaved for the man's amusement? Questions dwelled within his thoughts and by the end of the day he came to a conclusion: he would not let it happen.

He returned to the laboratory that night after lying restlessly in his bed, waiting for the old man to finally close his tainted eyes. With a push of a button the tube was drained—the Genome baby lay at the bottom, the remaining liquid dribbled from its mouth as it learn to take in air for the first time in its short, artificial life.

Kuja grabbed it and ran to Bran Bal, to the bridge above the lake where he would often throw stones into when he was younger. The water was dead still, no wind ever rippled its glass surface and nothing that came in it ever make it out.

He held his replacement in his arms. The thing took only the length of his forearm, an undeveloped form, incomplete, weak, and it was destined to destroy cities, have the power to kill lives in the billions, become the true Angel of Death that Garland whispers of when at the edge of climax pounding painfully into him as blood dripped freely between his legs. He was just the prototype. They stared at the ever present blue light that encased their world, and for that brief moment, they were one.

"Say goodbye to Terra for me," he whispered and tossed the infant into the water.

Complete silence reigned the outer regions of Bran Bal, its only inhabitants were the flat-topped forests and the occasional Hecteyes. There was nothing left for him here on this dead planet.

What would he do, return to his prison, Garland's cages and chains?

The perfect Genome was gone, already sinking to the abysmal depths of the lake.

But he couldn't help thinking if instead they had both gone. If, instead, to spite Garland, he destroyed both his angels in a single night. Garland would have ranted and raved for quite a while the damage Kuja had done to his grand and almighty designs. The image put a small smile to his lips. He spared a farewell thought to the blue light, the mindless Genomes, Garland and his schemes, to the dying planet. Then he jumped…


	2. Sephiroth a

**Sephiroth**

Location: Gaia

Chapter: 2a

The war had clearly been coming to a closing for the past year yet the fighting persisted, wearing down the morale of soldiers on either side.

No pure logical reasoning could explain the enemy's tenacity for everyone who managed to listen to recent on goings knew that Wutai, nearing its limits, was desperate for aid that had never arrived. Walls were patched with mud; armors were scraped together from household items. Food grew scarcer by the day as a great portion of it was divided to the militia and another to the nobles, while civilians were holding out with what was left.

Wutai lost its hold first on Nibelheim, then Cosmo Canyon. The Asuras(1), Wutai's greatest allies, were slaughtered in the battle of Vana Valley(2), which was considered a turning point in the Wutai-Midgar war.

However brave and mighty the warriors of Wutai and Cosmo Canyon were, they did not stand a chance against the numbers, power, connections, and technology of Midgar.

Besides ordinary Midgar soldiers, Wutai had the highly skilled GUARDS(3) and the Alexandrian knights to contend with.

Yet they were going to fight to the bitter end.

And while Wutai was out-numbered and out-powered, the war would have lasted half the time it took had Lindblum allowed Midgar their airships. The city had long been a place of trades, and like Midgar (until the Nibelheim incident), developed ties with Wutai.

Lindblum was finally swayed from its resolutely neutral position when Midgar claimed Ipsen's Castle and allowed a single airship to be lent as a sign of continual friendship with the City of Prosperity(4). It was said that a month before the invasion a strange cloud floated over all of Wutai, as if a heavenly eye weighing the souls of. But Wutai officials knew better than to be taken in by superstition. Midgar was going to make their move.

One week later an old fishing boat carrying three Turks and a platoon of GUARDS led by Lieutenant Julien Stephano landed off of a northern shore of the Nibbana Bay. Once they disembarked the Turks grabbed their gears and parted without as much as a single word.

To be continued…

(1). Asuras – great red beasts resembling a large mix between canine and feline. Asuras live in tribes of up to about twenty creatures, curiously owns a fire-lit tail tip, and are as well known for their magical abilities as for their teeth and claws.

(2). Battle of Vana Valley – the Dah cave within Vana Valley was held as the sacred meeting grounds of Asura tribes for many generations and led up into the heights of Cosmo Canyon. The cave was furiously fought over but despite the Asuras' strength, numbers proved to be a problem. Soon enough Midgar penetrated its defenses and the Asuras were forced to surrender to Colonel Bastien Monbailly. Though what came next was pandemonium. An hour before Monbailly and Nayoni, the Asura leader, were to meet, Midgar troops suddenly attacked. Naturally, the Asuras retaliated but their already meager forces were overwhelmed and killed. Colonel Monbailly and Major Robert Goron vanished that very day and no sight of the two missing officers were ever seen again.

(3). GUARDS – elite soldiers of Midgar.

(4). City of Prosperity – a rather new name for Midgar since its recent breakthrough of magical granting weaponry. Mages are uncommon in this day and age; therefore it is of little surprise the high (and dramatically increasing) demand of such armaments.


End file.
